I'm not mean
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Italy is upset when Germany won't stop being mean to him. All he wants to do is play. They run to different people. BOY X BOY! NO LIKE NO READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Author's note: Alright i don't own hetalia or the characters in this story. This is my first Hetalia fic so names If you do not like boyXboy GTFO! thank you**

* * *

><p>Germany sat at the dinning room table and tried to ignore to whimpering little Italian. It wasn't like he had beaten the shit out of him, he just refused to go play with him. To be honest, Germany just had too much paper work to do. So, instead of laying outside in the grass, he stared at the papers scattered infront of him. Why did the economy have to be such a fickle creature. Germany needed to figure out what his next move would be. Making more cars would be in his best interest. He plucked a yellow piece of paper from the the table and started signing in the blanks and ordering parts. Sighing, he looked down and the pouting Italian. Feliciano had a strand of spaghetti hanging on the side of his mouth, but didn't seem to notice. The annoyed Italian was busy trying to take the papers off of the dinning room table.<p>

"Don't you have anything else to do, Italy?" Ludwig pinched the bridge of his noise, "Like economy work or wine shipping."

"No! My brother will take care of that. Play with me play with me." Feliciano begged.

"Why should I? I have work to do." Ludwig turned back to his papers to find them all gone, "What did you do to my paperwork! MIEN GOTT!"

"I just moved them. You've been doing too much work. Germany, you'll kill yourself at this rate." Feliciano placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Feli...," Ludwig notice that stupid piece of pasta once again.

He pulled the Italian's face closer. Ludwig lick the bit of spaghetti before sucking it into his mouth, but as he was about to pull away Feliciano pressed a kiss to his lips. Ludwig wanted to pull away, but the feeling was too good. The Italian back away slightly and smiled.

"So you do want to place." Feliciano smiled.

"Nien. I must go at once. Mien gott, i'm sorry Italy." Germany went to rush out of the room.

"You, you meanie! Why are you so mean to me! I just want to love you and you run away! What do i have to do for you?" Feli began to cry bitterly, "I can not get any taller. Is than it? Am i too short? Tell me Germany."

"I'm sorry i have to go." Germany ran out, hearing Italy call him mean again.

No. Ludwig wasn't mean, he was careful. He couldn't stand to hurt the man he had come to know so well. Germany went to the only place he thought he could find help. Austria's house. It wasn't the most ideal place for him to go. Austria would probably scold him, Hungary would most likely giggle and ask for picture, and lord help him if Prussia was around. Ludwig sighed as he knocked on Austria's door.

"What the hell do you want from me you bastard Prussia! Oh, it's you. Sorry i thought you were Prussia. Please come in." Austria said with a twinge of annoyance.

What had Germany walked in to, "I can come back later."

"Sit." Austria barked.

They sat on opposite couches in the living room, "What is the matter Austria?"

"Hello Germany." Hungary smiled at the blonde.

"Hallo." Germany gave a faint smile, "What did Gilbert do this time?"

"He tried to violate her." Austria folded his arms.

"I wouldn't call it violate, dear, he was just being a peeping tom." Hungary sat next to the distraught man.

"What can i do for you Germany? You look like shit!" Austria scuffed.

"Dank. Italy and I got into a fight," Germany groaned.

"About what dear." Hungary frowned.

"I wouldn't keep kissing him after he kissed me. He told me i was mean and said I always run away." Germany buried his face in his hands, "He's right. I'm such a coward."

"You complete ass!" Austria slammed his hands on the table as if it were a piano, "Why can't you just admit you love him, dammit! You should know by now! If you wait he will turn to some one else for love! You will get hurt worse than he is! STOP BEING A FUCKING PANSY ASS AND GET YOUR UKE!"

"Did you just say uke." Germany was in shock.

"She's rubbing off on me." Austria blushed.

"Oops." Hungary smiled wickedly, "He's right you know."

"Ja, dank. I will go get my 'uke'" Ludwig strides out of the room with determination.

* * *

><p>"FRAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" Italy cried.<p>

"Oh mon dieu," France yawned, "Why are you crying already. Did he purpose or something."

"No! He ran away," Italy sniffed into the phone, "What do i do?"

"You wait for him to return. You are in his house after all. When he get's back make sure you put on the moves double time. Understand Italy?" France laughed into the phone.

"Ok France." Italy sounded a bit happier, "Bye."

"Au revoir." France hung up and promptly went back to sleep.

"KIKU!" Italy yelled for the little Japanese man, "I need your help."

"Res, Italy," Japan came out of the kitchen.

"How do i get Germany to kiss me?" Italy sobbed a little.

"Um... get him in private. I think he'd like that better." Japan sighed, "I'm leaving. Have fun."

"Bye Kiku," Italy sat in silence.

Italy laid down on the couch and slept. He had nothing else to do but sleep his misery away. It was a dreamless sleep, too cold for his liking. Suddenly he felt something warm towering over him. Italy opened his eyes to find Ludwig on top of him.

"Your finally back," Italy smiled,"Good to see y-"

Italy was cut of by soft lips. The kiss was gentle, as if Ludwig thought the Italian would break. It only lasted a few seconds, but Italy was happy none the less.

"I'm so sorry," Ludwig lifted Feli off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Italy didn't squirm as much as Ludwig thought he would.

"Our room, ja." Ludwig climbed the stairs and headed toward the practically empty room.

"You mean..." Feli trailed off.

Ludwig laid him down on the bed, "I love you Feli and I want to show that I won't run away anymore."

"Oh Ludwig," Feli reached up and hugged his German.

"Are you ready for this Feli?" Ludwig whispered into his ear.

"Well, just be gentle with me. I'm a virgin remember." Feli smiled.

"I remember you saying that the first time i met you," Ludwig let out one of his rare laughs, "I'll go slow."

"Do you know what your doing?" Feli got a bit nervous.

"I read a lot, ja?" Ludwig took off his uniform shirt, "Not all those books are clean."

"Oh," Feli marbled at Ludwig in only his boxers.

It's true he's seen the toned man in a tang top while stranded on the island, but this was so much better. He was pale and muscular, but just enough muscle not to scare the Italian. Feli wanted to touch, but he decided it was better to take his clothes off. As he began to unbutton pull off the tank he had been wearing, he was stopped by the dazed German. Feli moved his arms up and let Ludwig slip the tank top off. Ludwig slid his hands down Feli's sides, earning a shiver from the small, tan man. He bent down and kised one of the perky pimple, then sucked on it. Feli let out a small moan and he felt Ludwig's hand slide down to his hardening erection. Ludwig rubbed the palm of his hand over the thin layer of fabric covering the hard cock. He want to taste the sweet little prize.

Feli was panting lightly when Ludwig took him into his mouth. He let out a sharp moan and thrusted into the hot mouth of his lover. Ludwig relaxed his throat enough not to gag, but it was a bit difficult to handle Feli's thrusts. He held the Italian's hips down just enough for him to deep throat him comfortably. Feli, not being used to such excitement, came in his mouth with out warn. Ludwig drank it greedily.

"Ludwig, you didn't have to do that," Feli teared up.

"I wanted to," Ludwig smiled, "Get on all fours so this will go easier. Put your shoulders down on the mattress."

Feli moved as he was instructed and let his ass go up in the air. Ludwig pulled out a bottle of lube from his bedside draw, coated his fingers in a large amount, then interested one finger up to the first knuckle. He worked to slowly get the digit all the way in, aft the first finger was in, he added a second and third. Soon his fingers were thrusting at a steady pace and Feli was rocking back into the movement. Ludwig was so excited by the moaning man that he just couldn't hold back anymore. Ludwig sprung his erection from his boxers and placed the tip at Feli's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig steadied himself.

"Yes!" Feli cried.

Knowing that it's better to get it over with quickly, Ludwig thrusted quickly into the tight heat of his lover. Feli gave out a long OH! but didn't seem to complain. With little warning, Ludwig began a slow rhythm. Feli began to meet him half way. Both of them were going wild, but Ludwig began to pump Feli at a faster speed than the thrusts he was giving.

"F-faster Ludwig," Feli begged.

Ludwig went faster and found something very interesting, "AH!"

Prostate. Ludwig made sure to hit that stop over and over, until his little pasta lover was a babbling mess or shivers. After a few more probs of the prostate Feli let out a strange cry and came all over the sheets. Hear that heavenly voice made Ludwig cum intensely into his lover. Ludwig quickly pulled out and laid Feli down.

"That, was soo good," Feli panted.

"Ja," Ludwig smiled.

* * *

><p>"France! FRAAAANCE!" Italy yelled into the phone, "I'm not a virgin any more!"<p>

"That's great little brother, but who?" France yawned.

"Germany! He did it real nice." Italy smiled.

France spat out his drink, "G-g-germany?"

"Yeah" Italy laughed.

"Good luck brother," France hung up

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm done =_=... i need to eat something. Well i hope you enjoyed. Review comment blah blah thank you blah blah hope you enjoyed blah blah<strong>

**Ludwig: Did you have to tell France?**

**Feli:Well he is my brother.**

**Ludwig: Yeah but he is giving me the eye.**

**Me: I could always get Hungary and her video camera.**

**Ludwig: MIEN GOTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Tehe**

_**Edit: Just spelling :/**_


End file.
